Deja Vu/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Deja Vu ; the first level in the Duke: Nuclear WInter expansion. This walkthrough is based on Let's Rock. (Note: this only covers the path to complete the level; so keep in mind there are some other areas in the level that aren't mentioned here so it's worth taking some time to look around ;especially if you want more ammo and items) Walkthrough You start of in a hallway ; don't forget to collect the shotgun you see on top of the crates. Keep walking down the hallway till you get to the end and then jump of the ledge. On the right hand side you will see a switch. Flick the switch to open the pair of red curtains which will reveal the disco area. As soon as you do this an Enforcer will jump of the ledge you just jumped down from and as well as that there will be an enforcer and a few troopers in the Disco section. Once you've dealt with those aliens go through the Disco Door. Once through the Disco Door turn right; keep going till you get to the pool table; you'll find a couple of troopers on the way. To the right of the pool table you'll notice a boarded up bathroom and behind the pool table you'll see a path that leads to an exit door; you'll be going there soon enough but for now focus on the boarded up bathroom. Simply smash the wooden boards by kicking them. Once through the entry way you'll see the Yellow Access Card. Exit the bathroom area and turn right; now follow the path that leads to the exit door. There are a couple of Pig Cops here take them down. Go up to the exit door and use the yellow access card. The combat out here is quite tough as there's a frosted battle mobile , a few snowmen and a Flying Frosty waiting for you; you should hopefully have enough shotgun ammo to take down the frosted battle mobile . Of note there is also an RPG on top of the under construction building; you can get up to where it is by jumping on the bulldozer and then jumping to the wall and then walking till you get it which could be quite helpful in this fight. After the combat dies down you need to go further down the street; you'll encounter another flying frosty and some more snowmen; take them out. Once you make your way to the very end of the street you'll see two different doors. Right in front of you is a door that requires the red access card; you won't have that yet so take the door that leads into the forbidden videos and book store. Go into the store and you'll find some Pig Cops and an Enforcer;once you dispose of them go past the book shelves to the entryway at the back of the store; turn right and you'll come across a bathroom door. Go into the bathroom and you'll encounter one trooper on the toilet; the section the toilet is in is a hidden lift ; simply press space to activate the lift. You'll now be in a small passage way; follow it and you'll end up in a room with a sauna; this area also counts as a secret place. Make your way to the window which will trigger an explosion which blasts a hole in the building opposite the window you're currently looking out; an enforcer also jumps out; you'll have already walked past this particular building earlier on when you were making your way down the street. Go back outside; jump on the metal slope on the left hand side as soon as you go out through the forbidden videos and book store door (you need to do this because the wall is too high to jump to from the ground); once you're on the metal slope; jump onto the wall. Follow the wall down to the opening the explosion made; unless you triggered the explosion you won't be able to go through the opening. Go through the opening and you'll end up in a room with the red access card; take it. Now make your way to the red access card door. Once you open the door you'll be shocked to learn that the familiar lift is still out of order; go on the lift and then jump onto the ledge just above you. Once you're on the ledge you'll see an opening; jump through the opening and walk forward; it's now onto Where It All Began . * SECRETS *1 - use wall next to large crate - Med-kit *2 - jump up next to curtain switch - Night vision *3 - jump on coach in strip club, wall opens behind strippers - Chain gun & ammo *4 - crawl vent from back stage - Atomic health *5 - Oppisite telephones near strip club, jump in poster- RPG *6 - jump on roulette (circle) machine, crawl inside - Atomic health *7 - Wall behind broken toilet - Goodies *8 - On top of wall at building site (use jetpac) - RPG *9 - Open corner behind cash register in porno shop - Holoduke *10 - jump on book shelf (to open) in porno shop, Pipe bombs *11 - use wall behind toilet to get up to level 2 - Goodies Video Playthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aYKuXi--SM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMdzgn2rrZ8 Category:Walkthroughs